The Unconscious Need
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: Beast Boy is going out with the newly reformed Terra, only to find that it's not what he expected. Raven begins to act strangely and all chaos breaks loose. A two-shot BBRae story. OOC does exist within. Complete.
1. Unconscious Need

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing.

"Speech"; _'Thought'; _Narration; The moon circles on.

**The Unconscious Need**

Beast Boy trudged down the dark halls of Titan's Tower. He had awoken at Two in the morning to find a numb sensation in his left arm, in a room that was not his own. Suppressing the urge to panic at the thought of being captured in his sleep, he calmly stared forward and let his heightened senses give him a clue to his location. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he discovered what could have been the desert but he decided he definitely wasn't lazing in a pool of sand. Beast Boy turned left to a light gasping sound and found a golden mass that engulfed his arm and sat on his shoulder. _'That's right. I slept in Terra's room tonight.'_ He craned his neck until he found the glowing green numbers of Terra's alarm clock. The pulsing _2:10_ practically screamed, "Good luck getting back to sleep, buddy."

Beast Boy slowly morphed into a cat, so he could slip under Terra's grip. She groaned and felt around for a moment before she found another pillow and hugged it to her chest. The green cat watched for a moment before he leapt for the door. A green spider hit the ground and silently crawled under the door, allowing Beast Boy to morph back to normal in the hallway. He rubbed life back into his left arm and headed for the kitchen for a late night snack.

He entered the empty common room and began reflecting on the past few weeks. Terra had decided to stop "running from her past" and opted to rejoin the team. A private discussion with Robin, and probably the Dark Knight himself, took place in the closed-off common room for at least four hours. After being accepted back, she immediately rushed to Beast Boy and confessed her true feelings before even _he_ knew what had happened. _'Maybe this was all a big mistake.'_ Beast Boy thought, as he sat at the counter with a plate of cookies and a large glass of soy milk. _'After all, she turned her back on me three times. Wait, wasn't the first time my fault? No, that's right, Robin just did that creepy detective insight thing. I'll just call it two to be safe. I mean I did have a major crush on her when she first showed up. And she really seemed to dig me to.' _Unfortunately, the passage of time had made Beast Boy a little more mature but Terra had become more needy for attention and approval, especially from him.

The soy milk tasted sour as he consciously admitted that Terra had become too clingy. Cyborg laughed and called it cute how the two of them looked like Siamese Twins. Terra had taken every possible excuse to kiss him and was becoming increasingly eager to mess around with. Some of these instances included her tackling him after they were both sweaty from training or when she would "accidentally" lock herself out of her room after a shower, clad only in a short towel. _'Heh, Robin even pulled __me__ aside to give the PDA-and-always-be-safe speech. As if he can really preach.'_ Hormonally, Beast Boy did enjoy all the attention but it also felt just wrong sometimes. Terra wanted to go "all the way" a few times, including tonight, but Beast Boy had always found some excuse out of it. She even tried to pressure him into it by questioning his masculinity.

Beast Boy bit hard into the last cookie. He did feel inferior, but something told him that "taking the next step" so soon wouldn't help the already awkward relationship. The few times he was able to sneak away from Terra, he sought out professional help. Robin and Cyborg were out, for obvious reasons, Starfire was out because she would ask Robin and thus he trusted his fate to Raven. She had averted her gaze, something unusual for the icy glare that came with any other conversation, and muttered something about "love vs. lust and the difference between being a boy and a man." Beast Boy was about to ask for a more direct answer, but Terra showed up glaring at Raven and dragged him away.

Beast boy sighed as he stacked his plate and glass in the sink. _'Well, I guess I'd better get back upstairs before Terra wakes up.'_ Beast Boy let out a dry laugh at the thought of Terra pulling the alarm because of this. He crossed the threshold into the common room when Raven appeared before him from a pool of dark energy. "Whoa! Oh, it's just you, Raven."

"Yes, _just_ Raven." She groaned sadly from under her hood. She kept her eyes glued to the floor and trembled behind the confines of her cloak.

"Are you ok?" Beast boy asked, while reaching out to her face.

"No!" She cried desperately, raising her gaze up to meet his. She had moved so quickly that her hood had fallen off and Beast Boy felt his heart break at the distraught look on her face. "I can't help it anymore. I try my best to be strong and support you but I can't stand to lose you, Beast Boy." She reached a pale hand out to touch his face but he instantly recoiled, falling over the back of the couch.

"Raven, I don't know what's going on but I think there's something wrong with you right now."

She flinched. "I know there is. There always is." She opened her cloak to reveal a black, silken, pair of short shorts and a matching tank top that was a few inches shy of being only a bra. She tried a coy smile while striking a few poses that she had nervously tried alone in her room. Her smile instantly faded into tears when Beast Boy didn't respond. "Is it my body that's wrong? My emotions? Or is it simply the fact that I'm a world destroying demon?"

"N-no! Raven, there's nothing "wrong" with who you are and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You just seem _different_ then usual. Please, Rae, just tell me what's happening."

She stared at the floor, while meekly trying to hide herself in her cloak. "Do you really want to know what's happened?"

Beast Boy gulped. "Yes."

Raven vanished and reappeared behind Beast Boy. She took advantage of his confusion by pushing him onto the couch. He had enough time to roll on his back before Raven pounced on him. She straddled his waist and pinned his hands above his head, using her powers to tighten her grip. A sly smile had replaced her tears while Raven's face hovered just inches above the green Titan's. "The answer is quite simple." She said darkly, leaning into his ear. "I want you." She whispered before biting into Beast Boy's neck.

Beast Boy screamed as he bolted upright on the couch. He looked around the empty common room trying to catch his breath. He put a hand up to his neck and winced in pain. "Was that a dream?"

"Well your screaming isn't." A monotone responded. Beast Boy screamed again and whirled around to find Raven sitting in one of the chairs nearby. "Would you please stop that?" She took a sip of her tea. "Daybreak is one of the few times this room is peaceful."

"Um, …Raven? Did you attack me last night?"

"How could I? You spent the night with Terra. Or at least some of last night it seems."

"Yeah, I got hungry…so I came down here. But then you appeared crying while, um, half naked." Raven raised an eyebrow. "But then you attacked and went all vampire on me! It all felt so real."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Let's break this down one piece at a time. First, I'm fully clothed." She stood up and flashed her leotard to prove her point.

"Well technically-"

"_Second_, I'm not exactly known to go draining blood in my sleep, unlike someone known to have wild dreams from eating too much junk food. And, third, do I _look_ like I would do anything you dreamed?"

Beast Boy stared at her blank face, waiting for her to continue. He finally caught on that she was awaiting a response. "Um, no?"

"No, indeed. Here's what happened. You're unsure about your new relationship with Terra. That, combined with your late-night food gorge caused you to have a vivid dream. You associate that hickie to vampirism because Terra is obsessed with 'Twilight.' You probably imagined me in Terra's lingerie because I hold an image of a nosferatu more accurately then her. That's all." Raven finished her cup and exited the common room.

Beast boy felt the side of his neck again. He didn't remember Terra biting him last night. _'But it had to have been Terra. Yeah. I'm just a little confused, that's all.'_ But the more he tried to reassure himself, the more he remembered the time that Raven lost control of her own fear, turning the Tower into a haunted house. It was around this time that Terra woke up, feeling around her empty bed, while Raven stood in her room, staring worriedly at the enticing outfit that she had woken up in an hour earlier.

_To be continued..._


	2. Conscious Need

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing.

"Speech"; _'Thought'; _Narration; The moon circles on.

**The Unconscious Need (Cont.)**

The sun rose over the horizon of Jump City on, what should have been, a beautiful day. The forecast called for moderate temperatures and sunny skies. To his dismay, the weatherman cautiously admitted that a strange storm pattern was steadily hovering above the city. Robin sat in his room listening to the radio wondering if it was some sort of evil plot or just an ill omen. A soft knock at his door almost broke his concentration…_almost_. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute, Star." The door slid open and closed. Robin picked up a few loose papers and turned to the door. "Really, I promise not to be long-" Except that it wasn't a cheerful Starfire standing in his room but a grim Raven.

"Robin, I may have a problem."

The Boy Wonder sighed and tossed the papers aside. "A bad omen after all."

… … … … …

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen counter with one of Cyborg's industrial size coffee mugs. He normally avoided the bitter substance but he needed a caffeine rush to pull himself together. _'Ok, so Raven was just an unconscious image of Terra because Raven's vampiric? But if I wanted Terra to look like vampire, wouldn't I see Terra with fangs? And that sexy, yet conservative, outfit definitely wasn't Terra's flashy style. Actually, it looks like something Raven would wear, if she did try to seduce someone. It had more of an impact, actually. Wait! That's not my problem here!'_ He looked down at the empty cup and wondered when he had drank it all. Beast Boy sighed and decided to brave another cup. He turned toward the coffee machine but met with two blue eyes instead. "Morning, Beastie."

He screamed and jumped, for the third time this hour, completely forgetting Cyborg's cup. "Oh, morning, Terra. Heh-heh. Sleep well?"

She caught the mug in mid-air. "I _was_, until I woke up with just a pillow. Why did you leave me all alone like that? How long have you been down here?"

"I kinda woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I came down for a snack and accidentally fell asleep on the couch."

She glanced from the cup to Beast Boy. "You could have told me. It's not like I'd get angry over being woken up. That way neither one of us would have been alone."

"Yeah, about that. Do you think that, maybe, we might… I don't know… spend too much time together?"

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? I _thought_ what we had was special!"

"I'm not! It's just a little exhausting to spend every second of every day with one person."

Terra fumed while clenching Cyborg's mug enough to crack it. She switched to a smile and leaned over the Green Titan, trapping him at the counter. "Is this about your _little problem_?"

"Huh? What problem?"

"You know." She stepped back and waved her hips. "A healthy young boy suspiciously avoiding a hot young girl. Never going for that last step. It's ok if you need a prescription, because I'm sure Cyborg can discretely give you something."

Beast Boy turned red. "I do _not_ have a problem!"

"Well don't tell me you prefer the _goth_ type. I've seen you sneak off to that Raven before. Was tonight just another secret rendezvous?"

"LOOK! Wait- was that French?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Listen, Beastie." She moved back in to hug him. "I've seen the way she looks at you. Did she put some kind of spell on you? So only _she_ could _have _you?"

He pushed her away. "I've had enough of this! Terra, we just need to stop for now."

A tear slid down her cheek. "What?"

"I'm confused right now. I need some time alone to think."

"Bu- but I didn't do anything. Why are you hurting me like this?"

"Everything's just happened too fast and I'm not sure that we're working right now."

"And I'm sure that hickie on your neck has nothing to do with this!"

He put a hand on his neck. "Didn't I get that from you?"

"I knew it! That witch _is_ taking advantage of you!" Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but decided to walk away instead. He was halfway through the common room before she shouted, "I GUESS YOU REALLY AREN'T A MAN!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists and gave an icy glare over his shoulder. "That's _not_ something I need to prove to you."

… … … … …

"Ok, Raven, tell me what happened one step at a time, but take this a scribble while you talk." Robin said while handing her a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Um… why?"

"Well, you said this was a personal problem, so I wanted to try a projection test to see if there's some underlying issue to all this."

Raven gave Robin a tired stare. "Psychology is a useless, made-up science that has no empirical evidence."

"Just give it a try. It's basically the same as meditating anyway."

Raven looked uncertainly at the pencil in her hand. "Ok." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good, now start with last night. Right after we all finished that movie."

Raven felt her right hand slowly curve over the paper. "I went to my room and picked up a book on a modern day Frankenstein myth. I remember wondering why our strong, fearless leader would be the one to suggest watching a sappy love story." Robin twitched. "After a few hours, I went to the bathroom for a late-night shower. Lately I've trouble going to sleep, so I thought I try to wash out my stress. On my way back I saw Terra and Beast Boy sneaking into Terra's room, except it looked more like dragging from my angle."

Robin sighed. "I thought I talked to Beast Boy about this."

"No. It was _him_ being dragged. I felt a little sick because it always seems she's showing off or enjoys being caught making out. I can't understand how two people can stand being together _all day_. And the disregard for others is juvenile. I mean if you're going to be in a space meant for everyone-"

"Raven. Focus."

Her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Sorry. So I went to bed in my blue pajamas and had a strange dream. I was downstairs watching Beast Boy agonizing over his relationship with Terra. I felt his confusion and anger literally tearing him apart. I confronted him about it and I, kind of, asked him out. The next morning I woke up in a more *cough* _revealing _outfit and found out that Beast Boy had a similar dream." She practically muttered the last part, deciding to leave out that she may have bitten him as well.

Robin slipped the paper out from under the pencil. He stared it for a few moments while Raven tried to center herself. He finally sighed and said, "So basically you like Beast Boy, can't stand Terra being all over him and, thanks to your repressed emotions, confessed in your sleep."

Raven's eyes shot open, her entire face a scarlet blush. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Robin dared a smirk while handing back the paper, which was covered with hearts, 'Rachael + Garfield's and 'BBRAE's. "The useless, made-up science says otherwise."

"Damn, Freud."

… … … … …

Lightning cracked through the sky as the mysterious storm had reached its peak. Raven stalked down the halls of the Tower wishing she could enjoy the lovely weather. After all, who doesn't appreciate a violent and unexplained thunderstorm? She had spent the last few hours trying in vain to convince Robin that _anything_ would be more effective then confronting Beast Boy. _"It's too dangerous, Raven." He had said_._ "We can't let you lose control, again. What if someone gets hurt this time?"_

She stopped outside Beast Boy's door. "Well I better get this over with. It's not like I can actually kill an emotion. Or can I?" Raven turned to retreat to her room, so that she could research the subject. She was nearly home free until she found something blocking her door: a green teenager. _'The universe must be against me.'_ Raven thought as she walked up behind him. "Hello, Beast boy."

"AAAAAAAA!" He screamed, spinning against the wall. "What the hell! Can't a guy go _five minutes _without someone sneaking up on him?"

"Well you are standing at _my_ door."

"Heh, good point. We should… probably talk, yeah?"

"Yeah. Come inside." Any fear that Beast boy had before was now quintupled. Being invited into Raven's room was grounds for serious trouble. They walked over to the bed while Raven mentally promised herself to remain in control. She turned to look Beast Boy, only to find that his eyes were glued away from her. Raven followed his gaze until it landed on her bed, where the outfit from last night lay. Raven's lamp exploded as she leaped to stuff it under her covers.

"So, um, last night actually happened, huh?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his neck.

Raven stayed facing the bed, refusing to show that she was blushing. "Yes, and I'm so sorry that I attacked you in my sleep."

"Whoa, it's ok, Rae-"

"It's _not_ ok!" She kept her eyes tightly closed so that no tears could escape. "I put you in danger because I'm a complete failure! I lost control of my powers and probably ruined your relationship because I can't even communicate like a normal person!"

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "You didn't ruin anything, Rae. Terra and I did split up but only because of _me and her_."

Raven sniffled. "But-" Beast Boy pulled her into a hug and started to rub her back. Raven eventually wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "You've gotten taller."

Beast Boy stood up straight and realized he was a head taller then her. "Huh, when did that happen?"

Raven let out a giggle. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Making you laugh has been a good goal."

"Yeah, and it only took you four years. So, Beast Boy, would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to. How about dinner and a movie?"

Raven pulled away and brushed the last bit of moisture from her eyes. She looked up while giving her usual smirk. "Ok. Let's say Friday; three weeks from now."

"It's a dat- wait. What?"

"_You_ have rebound to get over and _I_ need to have a serious discussion with my mirror."

"Yeah, but _three weeks_?" He asked, sheepishly.

Raven grabbed his shirt and stood on her toes, closing the distance between their two lips. Surprised, Beast Boy slowly surrendered to the feeling of bliss before him until Raven broke the kiss. "I'm worth the wait, aren't I?"

With that, the world around Beast Boy turned black and he felt the familiar pull of Raven's dark energy throwing him to another part of the house. He finally hit the floor of his room, a few inches short of his bed. The Green Titan smiled as the sun's rays that had finally broken through the ominous dark clouds. "Then I'll see you in three weeks." He let out a small chuckle. "Unless you have another dream first."

… … … … …

_The End_


End file.
